This invention relates generally to the field of pallets used to support loads or objects for storage or transport, and more particularly to such pallets which are provided with legs, skids or other support members to raise the deck member a short distance above the floor so that forklift equipment can be utilized to move the pallets. More particularly, the invention relates to such pallets which are composed of multiple component members, such that the deck member is separable from the base member.
Pallets are well known in the transportation and storage fields, and generally comprise either double deck members or support surfaces with interior separation brace members to provide the necessary openings for the forklift forks, or comprise a single deck member supported by legs or skids. Pallets must be of sufficient strength to support relatively heavy loads, and are typically composed of wood, plastic or metal, with wooden pallets being the most common due to manufacturing and material cost considerations, although the cost of such material is increasing as natural resources become increasingly scarce. Metal pallets are typically too expensive and too heavy for most applications, although they are by far the most durable. In addition, metal pallets having upper surfaces composed of grids or grates are unsuitable for soft goods or goods having soft cardboard packaging, since the weight of the goods results in undesirable surface indentations. Plastic pallets are inexpensive in terms of material and manufacturing cost, but lack the durability of wood or metal pallets. Wood and plastic pallets have limited work lives, since the rough handling inherent in moving the pallets results in frequent damage, necessitating repair or replacement. The damage most often occurs to the lower elements of the pallet—the legs, skids or support members which are contacted by the forklift forks.
To address the durability problem, pallets of improved structure and construction have been developed utilizing components of differing material composition or modular designs. Examples of such pallets include U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,901, issued in 1972 to Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,307, issued in 1991 to Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,899, issued in 1996 to Christie, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,583, issued in 2000 to LeTrudet. More distantly related pallets along this same line include U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,040, issued in 1966 to Gregoire, U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,945, issued in 1974 to Sebilleau et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,067, issued in 1976 to Miles, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,190, issued in 2000 to Hale et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,709, issued in 1996 to Gonzalez et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,585, issued in 1996 to Needham et al.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pallet assembly which more successfully addresses the durability problems inherent in the known pallet structures, where this object is accomplished by providing a base member composed of metal in combination with a removable deck member composed of plastic, thereby providing a base member of highest durability in combination with an easily interchangeable deck member of low cost, such that the overall useful life of the pallet assembly is maximized and further such that deck members of varying configuration, shape and structure may be utilized with a common base member. It is a further object to provide such a pallet assembly where the plastic deck member is connected to the metal base member using mating interlocking means integral to the metal base member and plastic deck member, such that separate mechanical fasteners are not required. It is a further object to provide such a pallet assembly where the plastic deck member may provide a flat support surface or a contoured or three-dimensional support surface defining a cavity to receive the object or objects. It is a further object to provide such a pallet assembly where the mating interlocking means are disposed interior to the perimeter or outer edge of the deck member and base member, and further where the mating interlocking means are structured to allow for nesting of the legs of a superior pallet disposed on an inferior pallet. It is a further object to provide such a pallet assembly where brace insert members may be secured within the mating interlocking means to extend above the deck member to secure objects on the pallet. Support for these objects will be found in the following disclosure. Furthermore, additional objects not expressly set forth above will become apparent based on the following disclosure.